


If I kissed you right now, what would you do?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: omg they were roomates, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Room mates AU + Right before a (passionate) first kiss + “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?” prompt from tumblr. Enjoy





	If I kissed you right now, what would you do?

It had been a matter of convenience, the living arrangement. Aelin had been living with Aedion but then he moved out to move in with Lysandra. Then his college friend, Rowan Whitethorn, was moving into town and was looking for a place to stay. There was no way that Aelin could have afforded the apartment by herself so she had reluctantly agreed.

For the first few months they had been at each other’s throats. Constantly.

But it was night Aelin had broken up with Chaol that changed things. Rowan had been there, not only as an indifferent roommate. He’d let her rage and cry and offered to punch Chaol’s almost perfect face. Then he’d gone out and got ice cream and they’d talked late into the night. And that was that. They’d become friends.

Aelin lay on the couch half paying attention to the movie they were watching whilst on her phone. Her head rested on Rowan’s leg with her golden hair strewn across his lap and he absentmindedly played with it.

“Kisses is the middle of heroic moments make no sense,” Aelin said as the two hero’s shared a kiss mid fight scene. “As if they’ve realistically got time for that. It would be the perfect moment to take them down.”

“How practical and unromantic of you, Aelin,” Rowan said with a smile.

Aelin sat up and sighed flicking her hair over one shoulder. She wouldn’t mind a little romance in her life, especially from the man sitting next to her. But she was fairly certain he did not feel the same way.

“If you ever plan to kiss me please don’t wait for it to be in a life or death moment. I may punch you on the face instead,” Aelin said as she scrolled through her phone, hiding any emotional betrayal her face might give away. But she felt it, like the electricity in the air right before a lightning strike, the energy in the room shifted.

“If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Aelin fingers froze and hovered over the screen of her phone, then she slowly turned her head. Rowan was facing her arm stretched out on the back of the couch, that hand once again playing with her hair. Rowan looked at her, she couldn’t read his expression, but his eyes dipped from her eyes to her lips

Aelin’s heart started to pound and her mouth went dry.

“I dunno. Depends on how good the kiss was I guess.”

The hand playing with her hair started to stroke down her neck and Aelin couldn’t suppress the shiver it caused.

Then Rowan lent in.

“If it sucks I still might punch you in the face,” Aelin murmured as a large hand cupped her jaw.

“I better bring my A game then,” Rowan murmured back, their lips so close now.

Then within a breathe Rowan’s lips were on hers.

Rowan did not hold back. The kiss was gentle but thorough and when his tongue ran along her bottom lip Aelin moaned and opened for him. The hand that had rested on her cheek now threaded into her hair while the other pressed into the small of her back. Aelin instinctively arched towards Rowan and before she knew what had happened he had pulled her into his lap, not breaking the kiss for a moment.

Aelin started to savour the kiss, the softness of Rowan’s lips, the technique of his tongue, how perfectly their bodies melded together from where she sat straddled across his hips. Then all too soon it was over.

When Rowan pulled away she had enough self control to rein in the whimper that threatened to escape from the utter disappointment of the loss of his lips on hers.

Rowan have Aelin a very self assured smirk.

“How was that, Princess?”


End file.
